Sharpton Projects
The Sharpton projects (SH in gangland) is a popular spot for scavenging. In the projects you can find many useful items for crafting. Almost any component for a rifle can be found there as well as electronics equipment, spraypaint, and even lengths of springsteel. =Sharpton Interior= Sharpton Interior is a maze like area that is spread over 5 floors (basement to 3rd floor). Rats Sharpton Interior (SI) is riddled with rats of different sizes, the smallest being Scuttling/Little/Tiny rats which pose very little threat even to newbies, whereas at the opposite end of the spectrum, you have the Giant/Huge/Unusually size/Mutant rats which are likely to chew newbies to pieces with ease. In between, you have Large/Tan/Black/White rats, which are manageable for a newbie, as long as you're wearing enough armor. There is also the Hairless rat, this mutated rat is extremely strong and can do some serious damage if you are not aware that it is different to any other rat. The rats soon grow to be a large nuisance as they attack you whenever you enter the same tile as you (NB: if they move into the same tile as you, they will not aggro for a while usually). If you die inside Sharpton Interior your corpse will be instantly devoured by rats , this allows the rats to steal your items if you do not have a cocoon (or if you have implants which are not affected by the cocoon), the rats will then take the items they found to the various rat nests inside SI. After killing a rat it is usually a good idea to search it and then butcher the rat, the rats can sometimes be carrying an item to their nests, often dropped by someone who died without a cocoon, and butchering their tail allows you to give the tail to chester who will pay you $66 per tail. Chester Chester can be found in the basement of the Sharpton projects. The easiest entrance is by climbing down the fan shaft to the bottom, you can gain acess to the fan shaft fairly easily if you enter Sharpton from the western entrance then head 1north to a storage closet. Search there and then go through the vent in the floor, follow the heating duct to the end and then you can climb down to the same room Chester is in. Once there it is easy to get out to Sharpton Exterior, the only problem is going the other way you have to pass through 2 locked doors to reach Chester. Chester will pay $250 for each package addressed to him that you give him. He will also pay you $66 per rat tail that you give him. Chester doesn't say too much, he just mentions the history of apartment 204 and that it is no haunted. He also mentions the access panels and how he is trying to label them. Chester also has a key on him which can be looted after killing him (he is extremely weak), this key is for Sharpton Projects, although as of yet I am unaware of the exact door(s) it is used for. In the same room as chester there is a cabinet with the following: *a diagram for a razor bat *a diagram for a spiked board *a diagram for a butane torch *a recipe for giant firecrackers *a schematics for a 14.5mm clip Access Panels These can be found in many places around SI, you can find them by searching and behind them there is often a rats nest or a new passage, some provide very useful routes, and others allow you to gain access to good loot (both on the floor and what needs to be searched for). These can often be found by using the lmap command, when you reach a room with a passage shown on the lmap but not shown as an exit, it is either a rat hole (look to see if it is a rat hole) or a secret path (often an access panel). Apartment 204 That place is haunted, stay out!-Chester Apartment 204 can be found on the second floor, on the eastern side. There is a steel door with a simple keyed lock preventing easy entry (I have yet to locate the key for it, but it is not the one that Chester drops). Once inside 204 you will see Nazkar, an extremely powerful ghost although he doesn't aggro. To get the firewalker mutation you have to kill Moms in apartment 202 (the area below 204), this area can not be entered by the extreme heat that Moms creates. To enter the room you have to use EMP grenades to kill Moms (it takes about 4), it is inside this room that you can gain the firewalker mutation. Rats' Nests Under the Stairs Loot table Many rare crafting items can be found here, although infrequently. Most of the items found in Sharpton are just common junk. Examples of some of the rarer items: Lets see if i can make a table: